The discussion throughout this specification comes about due to the realisation of the inventor and/or the identification of certain related art problems by the inventor and, moreover, any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms a part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia or elsewhere on or before the priority date of the disclosure and claims herein.
Driving a motor vehicle on public roads is a complex task requiring many learned skills. One aspect of driving that can significantly influence road safety is the ability to effectively execute a braking manoeuvre under emergency conditions. Vehicular accidents can result from poor driver emergency braking skills. Yet, at present, there is a lack of metric(s)-based emergency stop training tools available for drivers.
Licencing compliance authorities do not require any form of metric(s)-based testing to achieve an understanding of a driver's ability to react effectively and efficiently in an emergency braking situation.